leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Ivern/Příběh
Uvedení Příchod Iverna ohlašovaly jeho krátké průpovídky hře, po najetí na některý kemp příšer v džungli. 600px Krátký příběh "Vychytralost hub mě nikdy nepřestane překvapovat." Ivern Stromonožka, známý také jako Otec zeleně, je napůl člověkem a napůl stromem a toulá se po lesích Runeterry, kde pečuje o život všude, kudy kráčí. Zná tajemství přírodního světa a je dobrým přítelem všeho, co roste, létá a běhá. Ivern se toulá divočinou a předává podivnou moudrost každému, koho potká. Obohacuje lesy a příležitostně svěřuje upovídaným motýlům svá tajemství. Příběh Aktuální= |300px|rightZa dávných časů byl Ivern krutým freljordským válečníkem s nezlomnou vůlí a neutuchajícím odhodláním. Byl však naprosto bezmocný, když Ledorození získali na síle a v Ivernovi i jeho rodu viděli pouhé smolaře a smrtelníky, kteří se odvážili postavit se jejich vůli. Spolu se svými soukmenovci spřádal plán, jak nové pány vládnoucí magií sesadit z trůnu. Ivern Krutý se spolu se svým praporem zkušených válečníků vydal z přístavů Ledové stráže na plavbu k daleké zemi, která měla být podle legendy zdrojem veškeré magie. Pokud by se Ivernovi podařilo zmocnit takové síly, dokázal by Ledorozené porazit. Když se loďstvo ztratilo za horizontem, vyplulo z paměti Freljorďanů, neboť už jej nikdy nikdo nespatřil; vytratilo se z freljordské historie stejně jako stopy zaváté zimním sněhem. Moře však o žádné vznešené činy nestálo a drtilo lodě vlnami jako čelisti, což otřáslo odhodláním i těch nejdrsnějších mužů. Poté, co Ivern svým mečem ztrestal mnoho vzbouřených zbabělců, přistála jeho flotila u břehů Ionie, kde se bez smilování vypořádal s místními, již se mu postavili. Ioňané se vzdali a zavedli Freljorďany do posvátného hájku, jenž nazývali Omikayalan, Srdce světa. Většina Ivernových mužů si myslela, že se jedná o dar dobyvatelům, o gesto oddanosti. Ale bylo to právě v oné zelenající se zahradě, kde narazili na nejtvrdší odpor. |300px|leftObjevil se nový záhadný nepřítel. Obludná stvoření, napůl lidé a napůl zvířata, lovila stále se zmenšující prapor a domnělé dobyvatele neúprosně kosila. Ivern však vytrval, dokud s poslední hrstkou vyčerpaných bojovníků nedosáhl toho, co bylo pro Ioňany tak posvátné: Vrby bohů, obrovského stromu se závojem pavučinovitých lístků, jež se třpytily zlatozeleným světlem. Zatímco jeho muži byli v posledním útoku zmasakrováni, Ivern stál uchvácen pohledem na tajemný strom. Toužil rozdrtit odhodlání svých nepřátel, a tak pevně sevřel svou bojovou sekeru a úderem o síle deseti mužů sekl do stromu. Necítil však žádný náraz. Necítil nic. Když Vrbu bohů porazil, viděl pouze oslepující světlo, jak ze stromu vyprchal veškerý život. To, co následovalo, bylo ještě zvláštnější – jeho paže srostly se sekerou i dřevem Vrby. Jeho končetiny se prodloužily, vyrostly mu na nich suky a byly drsné na dotek. Bezmocně stál a sledoval, jak se to samé děje s celým jeho tělem. Za několik okamžiků měřil deset stop a zíral z výšky na mýtinu na těla svých padlých spolubojovníků. Necítil tlukot srdce, ale byl při smyslech a vnímal. Hluboko v sobě uslyšel hlas. „Dívat se...“ řekl. |300px|rightPřipadalo mu to jako pár sekund: Těla padlých se rozložila pod armádou barevných hub a bzučícího hmyzu. Mrchožrouti se nakrmili jejich masem, hodovali ptáci i vlci. Kosti shnily, proměnily se v úrodnou půdu a semena ovoce snězeného dobyvateli vyklíčila a vyrostla v ovocné stromy, které nesly své vlastní plody. Nové kopce se zvedly a opět padly, jako plíce plnící se dechem. Lístkům a okvětním plátkům tepala barevná srdce. Ze smrti, jež ho obklopila, explodoval život bezpočetnými způsoby. Ivern takovou nádheru ještě nikdy neviděl. Život v každé své podobě byl navzájem propletený neuvěřitelným uzlem, který nechtěl být rozvázán. Přemýšlel o chybě, kterou učinil, o krutosti, s níž jednal, a pocítil ohromný zármutek. Plakal a slzy, kapky rosy, stékaly po jeho kůře a listech, jež pokrývaly jeho nové stromovité tělo. Stává se teď ze mě Vrba bohů? podivoval se. Vtom hlas uvnitř Iverna promluvil podruhé. „Naslouchat...“ pravil. A tak učinil, jak hlas řekl. |300px|leftZprvu nic neslyšel. A potom: pláč bezpočtu tvorů, hukot řeky, vytí stromů a kanutí slz mechu. Ti všichni oplakávali smrt Vrby bohů v symfonii nářku. Iverna se zmocnila lítost a prosil o odpuštění. K jeho nohám se přitulila malá veverka. Pocítil pohledy zvířat v okolí. Rostliny se k němu upínaly svými kořeny. Zírala na něj celá příroda a on pocítil hřejivé teplo odpuštění. Když se Ivern konečně pohnul, uplynulo celé století. Násilí a zloba z jeho minulosti byly pouhou ozvěnou v srdci. Už nikdy nebude tím mužem, který způsobil tolik zkázy. Zeptal se vnitřního hlasu, proč zrovna on? Proč to byl on, kdo byl ušetřen? A hlas promluvil potřetí. „Růst...“ řekl. To mu zamotalo hlavu. Měl růst sám, a nebo měl pomoci ostatním? Rozhodl se, že pravděpodobně obojí – komu by se nehodila pomocná ruka? Ivern se na sebe podíval: na svou kornatou kůži, houbu na své paži a na rodinku veverek, která se zabydlela v místech, kde nosíval zbraň. Tohle nové tělo jej ohromovalo. Zjistil, že může zarýt prsty do země a komunikovat s kořeny či hmyzem. Dokonce i samotná půda měla své vlastní názory! |300px|rightIvern se rozhodl, že dokonalým začátkem by bylo seznámit se se všemi tvory na zemi, a tak se vydal je poznat. Trvalo to několik století – nevěděl přesně kolik, protože čas běží jako splašený, když se dobře bavíte! Bloumal všude možně a pěstoval blízká přátelství s tvory všech velikostí. Sledoval jejich malá nedorozumění a příležitostně jim nabídl pomocnou ruku. Pomohl píďalce přes cestu, dováděl s rozvernými pařezáči, objímal pichlavé losáky, aby měli radost, a žertoval s moudrými postaršími houbami. Kamkoliv Ivern vkročil, les rozkvétal v neutuchajícím jarním bujení a tvorům se dobře dařilo. Sem tam zachránil zvířata, kterým neprávem ublížily nepozorné šelmy. Jednou takhle našel zraněného kamenného golema. Věděl, že je ta chudinka na pokraji smrti, a tak jí vytvořil nové srdce z říčního oblázku. Podle tradice všech nerostných tvorů se z golema stala Ivernova oddaná přítelkyně. Pojmenoval ji Sedmikráska podle květin, které záhadně vyrašily na jejím kamenném těle. Když nyní Ivernovi hrozí nebezpečí, vždy mu přispěchá na pomoc. Někdy narazil na osady lidí, z nichž většina byla převážně mírumilovná. Říkali mu Stromonožka nebo Otec zeleně a vyprávěli si příběhy o jeho zvláštní shovívavosti. Brali však víc, než dávali, a byli krutí a lidští – Ivern z toho byl nesvůj, a tak raději z jejich společnosti odešel. A hlas v něm promluvil počtvrté. „Ukázat.“ Ivern opustil lesy a vydal se do světa lidí. Jeho staré odhodlání se mu vrátilo, nikoliv však jeho vztek a zloba. Doufal, že jednoho dne dokáže navrátit to, co vzal. Pokud se měl stát novou Vrbou bohů, musel pečovat o lidstvo a pomoct jim dívat se, naslouchat a růst. Kdysi býval Ivern člověkem, a proto věděl, že to nebude lehký úkol. Usmál se a vyzval sám sebe, aby toto poslání dokončil, než slunce naposled zapadne. Věděl, že bude mít dostatek času. |-| Dar jedu= |300px|leftPro většinu lidí je sto let hodně dlouhá doba. Za jedno století lze prozkoumat celý svět, potkat tisíce lidí či dokončit bezpočet mistrovských děl. A proto si někdo může myslet, že stát na jednom místě více než jedno století je obrovská ztráta času. Za tu dobu však Ivern Stromonožka dosáhl více věcí, než by se komukoliv jinému zasnilo. Rozsoudil například dlouhotrvající při mezi kolonii lišejníku s hostitelským kamenem, pomohl každé generaci zimních veverek najít zapomenuté podzimní žaludy a přemluvil osamělou vlčici, aby se připojila ke své staré smečce i přesto, že její vytí nazývali „pískáním“. Ivernovy prsty se nořily hluboko do hlíny a pronikaly mezi ostražitými hlízami a zapomnětlivými žížalami, aby navázaly konverzaci s kořeny starších stromů – a les kolem něj rozkvétal. Bylo toho samozřejmě mnohem více, ale tyto příklady jako důkaz jeho těžké práce po celé století bohatě stačí. Vše šlo jako po másle až do chvíle, kdy osiky začaly brblat o jakýchsi temných událostech na kraji lesa. Lovci! ozývalo se v jejich kořenech, které polekaly půl lesa. Ivern věděl, že jsou osiky poněkud úzkostlivé a v panice třepotají listy i při pohledu na zatoulaného hlemýždě, a navíc: lov není zase tak špatný, neboť v kruhu života nepřijde nic nazmar. Nicméně osiky vystrašily drozdy, kteří to vyzvonili motýlům, a kdykoliv znali motýli nějaké tajemství, vmžiku o něm věděl celý les. A tak se Ivern narovnal, uklidnil kolonii mravenců, jejichž starobylé obydlí se právě přemístilo, protáhl se a oklepal vrstvy staré suché kůry. S každým rozkvetlým krokem lesem však znepokojení narůstalo. Jsou tři, brebentily veverky. Oči jako dva krvavé měsíce, mumlali říční krabi. |300px|rightJsou krvežíznivější než losáci, tvrdili losáci. Sokoli stěhovaví se dušovali, že si lovci přišli pro jejich vejce. Chrysantémy starorůžové se obávaly o své překrásné okvětní lístky, což znepokojovalo Sedmikrásku, jež hluboce milovala své květinky. Ivern všechny uklidnil a poradil jim, aby se schovali, dokud nebezpečí nepomine. Předstíral, že nevidí Sedmikrásku, která si myslela, že se dokáže obstojně plížit. V trávě našel mrtvého chlupatce osmizubého. Z jeho svalnatého krku trčely tři šípy. Ivernovi tekla po tváři slza mízy – veverka, které říkal Mikkus, vyhopkala po jeho hrudi a jemně mu slzu setřela. „Lovci si berou maso k jídlu,“ řekl nahlas. „Lovci vyřezávají z kostí hračky a nástroje. Lovci sešívají kožešiny a činí kůže na boty.“ Zabitému chlupatci chybělo osm blýskavých perleťových klů. Ivern se dotkl půdy a kolem chlupatce vyrostl kruh sedmikrásek. Viděl, že se pryč plazí malá zmije šupinkatá. Zmije šupinkaté jsou na svůj věk velice moudré. „Sssssschovat?“ zeptal se had. Ivern věděl, že se hadi stydí za své šišlání a dlouho se vyhýbali slovům, ve kterých byly sykavky. Vyzval je, aby čelili slovům, kterých se bojí nejvíc, ale vzali si jeho radu až příliš k srdci, a proto nyní říkali pouze ta, jež začínala na „s“. Hadi – někdy se až příliš snaží. |300px|left„Už se nemusíš schovávat, maličká.“ Chudáček, musela to celé vidět. „Sviň se tady a pohlídej mi toho chlupatce, ano?“ nabádal Ivern malou zmiji. „Vrátím se, až tomu celému přijdu na kloub.“ Chlupatčí kly o sebe bouchaly s každým krokem, a tak musela Risbell zastavit a kly převázat, aby nevylekaly příští kořist. Tam, směrem proti proudu řeky, za ně dostanou pěkný balík. Lidé z města v téhle době platí nemalé sumy za jakoukoliv domnělou vzácnou medicínu ze zapadlých oblastí. Niko, lovkyně s hranatou čelistí a jedním okem, našla další stopy chlupatčích kopyt. Pokývla na Edda, bohatého muže z města s lukem z velrybí kosti, a zašklebila se. Při pohledu na Eddův zubatý úsměv a zlověstný pohled se Risbell, nejmladší členka výpravy, otřásla. Před nimi se na mýtině pásl na své oblíbené trávě další chlupatec. Tři lovci se připlížili pomalu a tiše, nezašustil ani jediný lístek. Byli dokonale sehraní: všichni tři napjali luk a pečlivě zamířili. Chlupatcova hlava byla stále skloněná, když se pásl na máldrech a skaliovkách, a překážela tak při míření na pletenec svalů na jeho krku. Když se hrb propíchl, krev stále proudila i při odřezávání klů. Eddo říkal, že je důležité, aby byl chlupatec ještě naživu, když se mu kly odřezávají – zvyšuje to prý jejich účinnost. Po krku jí stékal pot; čekala, až chlupatec zvedne hlavu. Ve chvíli, kdy se zvíře konečně pohnulo, vyrostl keřík skaliovky neskutečnou rychlostí. Od kotníků až nad hlavu během jediného okamžiku. Stébla se vypínala ke slunci a květiny hrály všemi barvami. Kvetoucí stěna skaliovky chlupatce naprosto zakryla. Eddovi upadl luk. Niko se rozhlížela svým zdravým okem, div jí nevypadlo z důlku. Risbellin šíp neposlušně vyletěl vzduchem. Nebyla to ona, kdo tětivu pustil. Ustrašeně ustoupila k nejbližšímu stromu. „Říkala jsem vám, že jsou tyhle lesy prokletý,“ šeptala. „Měli bysme vypadnout. Hned.“ „Já už jsem měla s kouzlama co dočinění,“ procedila Niko. „Udělám to pěkně postaru.“ Dala šíp zpět do toulce a z vytáhla z opasku dlouhou, hrozivě vypadající dýku. Eddo učinil totéž. Oba kývli na Risbell, aby zůstala na místě a dávala pozor na kly, poté zmizeli za stěnou vysoké trávy. Čekala a zadržela dech, ale ani tak nedokázala zaslechnout jejich kroky. Doufala, že jednoho dne bude stejně tichá a smrtící jako její společníci. Stále se však nemohla zbavit pocitu neklidu – že ona zeď z rostlin byla varování. Vzpomněla si na historky o podivných kouzelných tvorech, které jí vyprávěla babička. Jen pohádky pro děti, řekla si. Najednou se mýtinou ozval tajuplný neznámý zvuk. Nebylo to zabučení chlupatce, ale těžké dunění kamenů bouchajících o zem. Ať už ten hluk způsobilo cokoliv, donutilo to Edda a Niko vzít nohy na ramena, co jim síly stačily. Jejich oči byly doširoka rozevřené a byli celí bledí. A poté spatřila to, co je tak vyděsilo. Květinka, obyčejná chrysantéma starorůžová, tančila na vrcholku porostu. Byla to vskutku podivná podívaná. Vtom Risbell došlo, že se přibližuje. Tráva se rozhrnula a před nimi stál olbřímí kolos z kamene a mechu. Živoucí stvoření z žuly oplývající nezměrnou silou, jež se pohybovalo do rytmu. Ve stejnou chvíli, kdy si Risbell uvědomila, co se děje, uslyšela klidný hlas, který mluvil k tomu stvoření. „Sedmikrásko! Buď opatrná. A... něžná!“ |300px|rightRisbell popadla vak s kly, rozběhla se za Niko a Eddem a snažila se vybavit si cestu zpět do tábora. U každého stromu vyrostla nová zeď z trávy. Něco ji z trávy sledovalo, šustilo to stébly a pohihňávalo se to, když se Risbell motala na místě a hledala cestu ven. Byla sama v neznámém lese a za každým stromem byla další prokletá vysoká tráva, která vyrůstala mžikem oka. Risbell si uvědomila, že byla zahnaná do kouta, stejně jako když babička naháněla do ohrady ovce. Ačkoliv věděla, že je to past, pokrčila rameny a vydala se travou. Ivern sledoval mladou lovkyni, jak vystupuje z travnatého bludiště a blíží se k padlému chlupatci. Ta chudinka vypadala naprosto vyděšeně. Patrně nikdy předtím neviděla nikoho, kdo by vypadal jako on. Snažil se být milý, ale lidé jsou ve svých reakcích velice individuální. Třeba na rozdíl od takového kňourání domýšlivých frfňáků. „Prosím. Neboj se. Tedy pokud to pro tebe není běžný stav. Pokud ano, tak jen se směle boj! Počkám. Nevadí mi to.“ Ivern nechtěl nikoho vystrašit. Ale nikdo nemůže cítit pocity jiných bytostí. „Tak sem s tím,“ řekla Risbell. Její hlas se třásl a uhnula pohledem. „Nemám tady co dělat, já vím. Máš mě napospas. Udělej to rychle.“ „Rychle?“ pokrčil rameny Ivern. „No ovšem. Nenapadlo mě, že někam spěcháš. Nu dobrá tedy.“ Dívka zavřela oči a pozvedla bradu, čímž odhalila své hrdlo. Sjela rukou k dýce a sevřela její jílec. Pokud se k ní přiblíží, čeká na něj malé překvapení. „Jen bych rád věděl proč,“ řekl Ivern a v jeho hlase zněla radost. Sými větvovitými prsty ukázal na chlupatcovo tělo. Jeho paže se natáhla více, než by mělo být možné, a láskyplně pohladil srst slepenou krví. Risbell vytasila dýku, ale záhy ucítila ostrou bolest v kotníku. V noze se jí rozprostřel chlad. Když shlédla dolů, spatřila viníka: zmiji šupinkatou, nejjedovatějšího hada ve Starolese. Instinktivně ve vzteku po hadovi sekla. „Ne!“ vykřikl Ivern. Ze země vyšvihly kořeny a chytily její ruku, takže nemohla zaútočit. Obtočily se jí kolem zápěstí, kotníků a kolen. Jak se snažila vymanit se ze sevření, upustila dýku. „Já tady umřu!“ křičela. Chlad jedu postupoval nad koleno. |300px|leftHad se odplazil k Ivernovi a vylezl mu po noze k hrudi a odtud zmizel v jeho podpaží. Znovu se objevil zezadu jeho hlavy a obtočil se kolem jedné z jeho větví. Svým rozeklaným jazykem olízl Ivernovi ucho. „Sssssem nechtěl,“ syčel had. „Ssssstrach.“ „Prosím,“ škemrala Risbell. „Pomoz mi.“ Ivern se na okamžik zamyslel. „Ach, jistě!“ Jeho medové oči se třpytily s novým nápadem. „Existuje něco, co miluje chlupatce. Především ty mrtvé.“ „A odpusť Syrusovi, vylíhnul se teprve nedávno a ještě neumí ovládat svůj jed. Obávám se, že ti vstříknul plnou dávku. Požádal mě, abych ti řekl, že ho to opravdu velice mrzí. Vystrašila jsi ho a on zareagoval čistě instinktivně,“ řekl Ivern. „A teď se dívej.“ Ent si klekl k chlupatcově tělu, zavřel oči a zabroukal hlubokou zemitou melodii. Ruce měl ponořené ho hlíny a roztáhnul prsty. Z runy na jeho čele se do jeho natažených paží spustila v závojích blikající zelená světélka a přešla do půdy. Ze zdechliny vyskákaly podivné fialové houby. Zprvu byly maličké, ale jak se hniloba rozrůstala, prodlužovaly se jim nohy. Brzy nezbylo nic než srst a kosti. A samozřejmě armáda hub. |300px|right„Ach ano, smradlavky nafialovělé,“ povzdychnul si Ivern. Labužnicky jednu utrhl. „Jsou vždycky tak dochvilné.“ Kořeny pustily Risbellino tělo. Skácela se k zemi. Okamžitě se popadla u srdce. Bodavá bolest zmijího jedu už dosáhla k hrudníku. „Sněz to,“ řekl Ivern a nabídl umírající dívce fialovou houbu. „Sice nechutná jako salamandří šťáva či sluníčko, ale není to tak hrozné jako klíšťovková jablka.“ Risbell netušila, o čem to ten prapodivný strom mluví, ale v danou chvíli neměla mnoho možností, ze kterých by si mohla vybírat. Uslyšela hlas z minulosti. Patřil její babičce. Věř přírodě, Otec zeleně povede tvou cestu. Vzala houbu z Ivernovy ruky. Chutnala jako hořký čaj s plísní – nic moc na poslední jídlo v životě. Vtom však ono ledové sevření kolem jejího srdce povolilo a stáhlo se. Za pár minut znovu cítila své nohy. Běkem svého zotavování pro ni Ivern připravil podivnou tinkturu z jakýchsi listů, mízy a pramene, který objevil pomocí palce u nohy. Sokol stěhovavý Ivernovi přinesl kalíšek vytvořený z malého hnízda, aby mohl lék dívce podat. „Ty jsi on, že jo? Otec zeleně.“ Ivern zakroutil hlavou, jako by o ničem nevěděl. „Víš, co můžeme ještě udělat?“ pronesl a ohlédl se na chlupatčí ostatky. „Mech se rád ukazuje a zkrášluje okolí.“ A jakmile to řekl, kosti překryl hustý koberec mechu. A spolu s houbami udělal z té příšerné podívané pastvu pro oči. „Sheldonovi by se moc líbilo, jak krásné jeho ostatky jsou. Jezevci si z jeho žeber udělají úkryt před podzimními bouřkami. Nic nepřijde nazmar,“ řekl Ivern a obrátil se zpět k Risbell. „Vypadalo to zcela nesmyslně, ale dává to dokonalý smysl. Kdyby nezemřel, ty bys nepřežila.“ „Chtěli jsme jeho kly,“ řekla Risbell. Upírala pohled na své boty a styděla se. „Bohatí lidé z města je chtějí. Dobře za ně platí.“ |300px|left„Ach ano, vzpomínám si na peníze. Nikdy z nich neplyne nic dobrého.“ „Věděla jsem, že bychom ho neměli zabíjet. Babička mi říkala, že jestli chci něco zabít, musím využít všechno, abych zvíře uctila.“ „Milerád bych se s tvou babičkou seznámil,“ usmál se Ivern. „Už je dávno pod zemí.“ „Vrátit zemi to, co nám dala, je šlechetné.“ Risbell se na dlouho odmlčela a poté řekla: „Mrzí mě to.“ „Každý život je drahý.“ Něžnost, teplo a odpuštění v Ivernově hlase Risbell dojalo a rozplakala se. Ivern ji pohladil po vlasech. „Ani já sám bych to nezvládl lépe. O lidech jsem toho věděl tolik a ještě víc jsem toho zapomněl.“ Ivern pomohl dívce na nohy. „Už musím jít. Slíbil jsem pulcům z Jižního jezírka, že budu sledovat jejich volby o krále leknínů. Je to poměrně sporný ročník.“ O chvíli později se Risbell vynořila z lesa poblíž řeky. Napila se vody a vykopala díru, do které opatrně uložila chlupatčí kly. Zahrnula díru hrstkou hlíny a pronesla modlitbu, aby uctila svou babičku a vše, co ji naučila. To opakovala, dokud nebyly kly zcela pohřbeny. Poté se uctivě uklonila a opustila mohylku, kterou označila jako hrob. Ivern vše sledoval z hloubi Starolesa a usmál se. Chlupatčí stádo by na ni bylo pyšné. Tvorba V League of Legends si jdou všichni neustále po krku. Každý šampion má sice vlastní osobnost a příběh, výpravy do Žlebu ale vždycky mají jen jeden smysl: smlsnout si na protivnících a jejich ukazatelích zdraví. Co kdybychom tedy pro jednou udělali opravdového kladného hrdinu? Takového, který chce za všech okolností udělat něco super milého, jako třeba zachránit všechna zvířátka? Seznamte se s Ivernem, druidem se srdcem ze zlata. MAGIE STROMŮ JAKO LEKCE SLUŠNÉHO CHOVÁNÍ |300px|leftSkvěle zpracované postavy se většinou vyznačují tím, že mají nějaký cíl – nepřítele, kterého chtějí zabít, spalující touhu, již je třeba naplnit, nebo nějaký náročný úkol, který musí vykonat. Scénárista Matt „FauxSchizzle“ Dunn si ale uvědomil, že pokud má Ivern jako postava správně fungovat, musí být trochu víc v pohodě. Měl by to být někdo, kdo si svoje bitvy už vybojoval a úspěšně se postavil svým démonům; zkrátka postava, jež se nachází u konce svého příběhu. A tak začal s vytvářením hrubých obrysů pověsti o Otci zeleně. „Od té doby po celá staletí chodí sem a tam lesem a stará se o něj,“ říká FauxSchizzle. „Dohlíží na všechny lesní tvory a v koutku duše má takové podivné tušení, že pokud si povede dobře, vyslouží si jednoho dne právo stát se tím stromem, který pokácel.“ Měli jsme docela velké problémy s tím, jak znázornit, že Ivern příšery v džungli nezabíjí ani jim neubližuje, nýbrž je „osvobozuje“. V raných verzích vypadaly jeho hájky jako květinové stroje smrti, které z táborů vysávaly životní sílu. Přihopsal, kliknul na lesík a zvířátka zmizela jako malí jediovští duchové. Uvědomili jsme si, že pokud Ivern skutečně strávil v lese tolik času, muselo tím mezi ním a okolní přírodou vzniknout až nepřirozeně silné pouto. Určitě si vytvořil vztah k tvorům, kteří zde žijí, a některé z nich už zná celé věky. Spoustu toho prožil například s pařezáčem (červený buff), a když na něj narazí ve hře, nezapomene se o těchto divokých příhodách zmínit: „Tohle je přesně jako tehdy v Kumungu!“ volá. „Utíkej!“ Ivern je pacifista a miluje všechna zvířata žijící v lese. A tak nás napadlo: Co kdyby to byl džungler, který příšerám neubližuje, ale osvobozuje je? Nejen, že by to mohlo skvěle fungovat tematicky, ale navíc se tím otevíraly hodně nezvyklé designové možnosti – konkrétně to, že jsme z něj mohli udělat podpůrného džunglera. „Před dávnými časy býval Ivern člověkem,“ vysvětluje FauxSchizzle. „Byl jakýmsi freljordským dobyvatelem, prvním objevitelem Ionie.“ Během prozkoumávání ionských hvozdů narazil na posvátný strom, jemuž se říkalo Vrba bohů. Ivern, jenž byl tenkrát bezohledný sobec, Vrbu bohů pokácel ve snaze přivlastnit si její moc. Jak ovšem kmen stromu pukl a skácel se k zemi, vytryskl proud magické esence, zmocnil se Freljorďana, pronikl hluboko do jeho nitra a spojil se s jeho nepokojnou duší. Strom a člověk splynuli v jedno a Ivernova krvelačnost, sobeckost a krutost rázem zmizely. Prázdnotu v jeho srdci zaplnil takřka dětský údiv a něžná zvědavost. Celého jej zalila láska k životu. SKUTEČNÝ KAMARÁD DO DEŠTĚ |300px|rightKaždý džungler potřebuje hlavně tři věci: pohyblivost, nějaké ty pomůcky pro přepady a dostatek síly pro vymetání táborů. A je to právě onen třetí požadavek, kvůli kterému je například pro Threshe, Nami nebo Barda prakticky nemožné být v džungli k nějakému užitku. Jejich sady jsou plné různých týmově orientovaných schopností, ale když je postavíte před smečku vlků, budou naprosto bezradní. A i kdyby se jim podařilo pár táborů vyčistit, těžko pak budou ve stavu, kdy by se mohli postavit nepřátelskému Masteru Yi nebo Udyrovi, kteří si udělají výlet do jejich části džungle. Náš nápad, že by Ivern mohl „osvobozovat zvířata“, byl vlastně jakousi berličkou, jak se vypořádat se skutečností, že podpůrní šampioni nepůsobí příliš velké poškození. Pasivní schopnost Otce zeleně (Přítel lesa) je vše, co potřebuje k čištění táborů a získávání úrovní, aniž by přitom byl ve vzájemných duelech nějak nemístně silný. Zároveň jsme si tím uvolnili ruce při tvorbě zbytku jeho sady a mohli se plně soustředit na dovednosti určené pro posilování vlastního týmu. Jedinou velikou výjimkou je Sedmikráska, Ivernova obří bouřlivácká kamarádka, která k němu přiběhne na zavolání (samozřejmě pod podmínkou, má-li k dispozici ultimátku). Než jsme vymysleli Sedmikrásku, potřeboval Ivern vždy nějakého spojence – o samotě byl dost k ničemu. Napadlo nás tedy, že bychom mu mohli dát jakéhosi „obranného Tibberse“ – velkého, roztomilého kamaráda ovládaného umělou inteligencí, který by byl Ivernovi oporou, když se bude potřebovat dostat z nějaké prekérní situace. Zpočátku neměl Ivern žádný mechanismus, jak přenechat buff svým spojencům – tradiční „vodítko“ zde pochopitelně nemohlo fungovat. Ovšem ústřední myšlenkou Otce zeleně je, že se chce o dary přírody podělit s ostatními. „A co jsou dary džungle?“ ptá se designér šampionů Blake „Squad5“ Smith. „Buffy!“ Přirozeným řešením bylo nechat Iverna vytvářet kopie buffů, aniž by tím táborům vznikala nějaká újma. Na rozdíl od ostatních schopností v Ivernově sadě Sedmikráska nebuffuje jeho spojence, nýbrž vysloveně ubližuje ostatním. Částečně tím posiluje i Ivernův motiv „hodného hocha“: i když se rozhodne rozdrtit váš týl svou ultimátkou, není to vlastně on, kdo to násilí páchá. Je to jeho přerostlá kamarádka, která se nadšením přestává ovládat! MÓDNÍ TIPY PRO MUŽE SESTAVENÉ Z ČÁSTÍ STROMŮ Pochopitelně jsme si plně uvědomovali, že Ivern není první „stromový chlapík“ v League of Legends. Žlebem se procházejí ještě jiní přírodní tvorové – Maokai a Zyra –, ti se ale od Iverna v několika ohledech liší. Maoikai nebyl na rozdíl od Iverna nikdy člověkem. Je to vlastně hodně naštvaný oživlý kus lesa. Také Zyra je spíš jakási trnová příšera, která na sebe vzala lidskou podobu. Svým lidským původem je tedy Ivern jedinečný. Když při hře za Iverna stisknete tlačítko pro provokaci, zjistíte, že pro ostatní šampiony nemá v záloze moc špičkování a urážek. Místo toho všem říká samé milé věci! Když například použijete ve hře provokaci na Maokaie, zavtipkuje, že na příští sraz entů půjde převlečený za topol. Velkou práci měli naši ilustrátoři s Ivernovým obličejem. Musel být lidský, plný emocí a osobnosti. Dospěli jsme k názoru, že by měl vypadat jako velice starý muž, který má za sebou dlouhý život plný strádání i radostí, dali jsme mu tedy pořádný raťafák a laskavou jiskru do očí. „Kdybyste na Iverna narazili v lese,“ říká tvůrce grafických návrhů Chris „Skeeziks“ Campbell, „jak by na vás zapůsobil?“ Chtěli byste A) ho obejmout, B) vyfotit se s ním, nebo C) vzít nohy na ramena? Při vizualizaci jsme si dávali hodně záležet, abychom zachytili a odvyprávěli hráčům různé detaily, které se odkazují na jeho bývalé lidství. Z parohu mu visí kroužek, který měl možná dřív na uchu – nejspíš mu zarostl do těla, když se měnilo na dřevo. Má také malou pancéřovanou rukavici, kterou nosil ještě jako freljordský dobrodruh, teď už ji ovšem celou obrostly houby. Nakonec jsme se rozhodli, že by měl v ideálním případě vzbuzovat od každého z těchto pocitů trochu. Ivern je přítelem lesa, a pokud se v něm objeví někdo, kdo má s dary přírody zlé úmysly, nemá na vybranou. V některých případech mohou být i milí lidé nuceni bojovat. Citáty 600px Kategorie:Šampióni Kategorie:Příběh